Jealousy Looks so Much Better on You!
by Me-Me157
Summary: Lauraperfectinsanity Prompt: Kurt and the others alumni come back to McKinley to support the Glee Club for Regionals. Kurt, hoping to make Blaine jealous, decides to take Adam with him. Kurt's plan backfires when he arrives at McKinley and finds out Blaine is moving on and he's now in a relationship with Sam. Kurt is the one who's jealous of how in love the two obviously are.


**Summary:**** Kurt, thinking that Blaine still wants to get back together brings his new boyfriend, Adam, along when he comes back to Lima for regionals in hopes to make Blaine Jealous. His plan back fires when he learns that Blaine is over him and is happily in a relationship with Sam now.**

The New directions were hosting Regionals this year and some of the alumni were coming home to support their friends. Rachel, Santana, Kurt and Kurt's new boyfriend, Adam were all heading to the auditorium to watch one of their rehearsals. Kurt told his friends that he brought Adam along to show him his old high school, but secretly he was hoping to make Blaine jealous.

Although he was with Adam, Kurt liked all the attention he was getting from Blaine as when he was trying to get Kurt back. But recently all of that changed. Now he was showing less and less interest. Kurt hardly hears from Blaine at all, and he misses the attention.

When the alumni walked into the auditorium they saw that the glee club was on the stage waiting for Mr. Schuester and Sam to arrive. As ever one was saying their hellos, Kurt pulled Adam over towards Blaine.

"Blaine, it's so good to see you. I want to introduce you to someone. Blaine this is Adam, Adam this is Blaine."

Adam wasn't sure why Kurt was making such a fuss about the two of them meeting each other, but he went along with it.

"Nice to meet you Blaine, I've heard so much about you." Adam said as he went to shake Blaine's hand.

"Only good things I hope. It's nice to meet you too. It's not much, but I hope you enjoy your stay here in Lima." Blaine said with an honest smile on his face.

Blaine was not reacting the way Kurt had hoped he would. So he excused himself and Blaine and pulled Blaine to the side.

"What's up Kurt?" Blaine asked, not sure why his ex wanted to have a side conversation.

"I just wanted to make sure you were ok with me bringing Adam. I don't want to make things awkward or anything."

"Why wouldn't I be ok with that?"

"Well, because Adam is my boyfriend and I know you were hoping that we would get back together."

"Kurt, I let go of the idea of you and I getting back together before you showed up with Adam, so it's fine. As long as you're happy, then I'm happy for you."

Blaine walked back over to their friends while Kurt joined Adam already seated in the front row audience seats. Just bringing Adam did not get him the reaction he was hoping for so he thought he would try a little PDA. Once he was seated he reached over and took Adam's hand while whispering in his ear and giggling. Every so often he would look over to see if Blaine was watching. After talking to the group some more and agreeing to get something to eat after rehearsal, Rachel and Santana joined Kurt and Adam off the stage.

"What's up with Kurt?" Santana asked.

"I'm not too sure, but I think he's trying to make Blaine jealous." Rachel replied. Santana just shook her head and sat down.

"Hey Blaine, I thought Kurt wasn't a fan of PDA's?" Jake asked.

"He's not really. He thinks it's tacky."

"Yeah, well he looks like he's ok with it now." He said pointing over to Kurt and Adam.

"Maybe he is comfortable with it now that he's older, I don't know. Why don't you ask him?"

"Oh for goodness sake, you two are so clueless sometimes. It's obvious that Lady Hummel is using his new English muffin to try and make you jealous Blaine." Kitty said as she walked up.

"Kurt wouldn't stoop to playing games like that. He has no reason to."

"It would explain why he keeps looking over here at you." Jake said.

"Look Blaine, I know you and Kurt are 'friends' now and you think he's above being petty, but even he's not above showing off the new boyfriend and trying to make the ex jealous. Especially if he doesn't know about you and Sam and thinks that you're still hung up on him." Kitty said as she walked away with Jake.

Blaine looked over at Kurt and Adam once more before stepping off the call Sam. Kurt saw this and thought 'finally my plan is working.' The phone wrung three times before Sam answered.

"Hey sexy, you miss me already?"

"Hey angle face, I always miss you when we're not together. How much longer before you get back?"

"I just parked in the parking lot, why what's up?"

"Kurt's here with his new boyfriend and it just weird."

"How is it weird? What is he doing?"

"Kurt never liked showing affection in public, but now he's being all touchy feely with this guy like he's trying to get to me or make me jealous."

Feeling that same ache in he's chest he always get right before he gets dumped, Sam was quiet for a few seconds before he asked, "Is it working"

Hearing the insecurity in Sam's voice, Blaine quickly assured him, "No, no Sam it's not working. Why would I be jealous when I have someone as kind, sweat, loving and supportive as you? Not to mention you're sexy as all hell."

Hearing Blaine say that made Sam smile again. With all doubts pushed aside Sam asked, "So how about I come in there and we turn the table on Kurt making him twice a jealous."

"How is seeing us together going to make Kurt twice as jealous?"

"For one, seeing that you are no longer interested will get to him, and two, did I ever tell that Kurt had the biggest crush on me when I first came to McKinley? I told him that I wasn't gay though. So seeing that I embraced my sexuality for you and not for him will get to him as well."

"I like the way you think Sam. Hurry up and get in here."

Blaine hung up and informed everyone that Sam was back. Looking over at Kurt he smiled and waved. Kurt waved back. Sam came in through the back of the stage instead of through the auditorium. This way he could go straight to Blaine without having to acknowledge Kurt first. Kitty was the first to notice him.

"It's about time you got back, even though Mr. Schue is still on his conference call."

"I missed you to Kitty." Sam said putting his arm around her shoulders.

"Whatever Lips." She replied as she pushed him off of her. The smile on her face let him know she was joking.

Sam greeting everyone while making his way over to Blaine. Kurt looked on expecting Sam to give Blaine the same bro-hand shake that the rest of the guys got. Then he notices the soft smile on Blaine's face as he watched Sam approach. The hairs on the back of Kurt's neck stood up as Sam reached Blaine, and instead of a hand shake or even a bro-hug Sam cupped Blaine's face and pulled him in for a soft but passionate kiss.

Blaine returned the kiss, wrapping both arms around Sam's waist and pulling him closer. Kurt was at a loss for words along with both Rachel and Santana. They were the only ones who seemed surprised by this other then Adam who thought it was kind of hot.

The only reply from the current glee club was Kitty telling them to get a room. They see enough of that in the choir room. Kurt looked back over to see Rachel blushing while Santana had a look that said 'I knew it.' He looked back over to Sam and Blaine who was no longer kissing but had their foreheads resting against each other's talking quietly.

"Hey!" Sam said.

"Hey, yourself", Blaine replied.

"Did you miss me?" Sam asked.

"More than you know."

Kurt made his way onto the stage and over to Sam and Blaine with Rachel and Santana following. Sam and Blaine pulled apart when they saw him coming.

"What's going on here? Blaine, why are you kissing Sam and more importantly, Sam why are you kissing him back?"

"I always kiss my boyfriend when I greet him." Sam said.

"And I just love Sam's kisses." Blaine said.

"Boyfriends, you can't be boyfriends. Sam you're not gay. Trust me I know, I tried. And Blaine you're supposed to be…"

"I'm supposed to what? Still be pining over you, hoping that you and I would get back together. That's why you were putting on that little show, to get a reaction out of me."

"I wasn't trying to get a reaction, well maybe a little but what was I was supposed to do. Up until a little over a month ago you were calling me every other day asking if there is any chance of getting back together. Then the calls just stopped. Now I see why. And Sam, I guess I just wasn't the right kind of gay for you, but I guess Blaine is. I always said he was the alpha gay that everyone wants t be with."

Blaine and Sam knew that it was Kurt jealousy talking and decided not to respond. Santana on the other hand had no problem putting in her two cents.

"Oh Kurt please, asking Sam to sing with you then backing out does not say I'm interested in you. It says I want to sing with you, but I'm too much of a Bitch to actually do it. And Blaine is not so much an alpha gay as he is a nerdy gay. You see his interests go beyond fashion, broad way and French cousin. He's interests also include comic books, superhero movies, pizza and whatever comic con they can get to. That's how he was able to catch himself a large mouth Sam."

"Santana, be nice, and by the way you two make a cute couple. And Kurt, maybe you should try focusing on your current boyfriend and not your ex." Rachel said nodding towards Adam who also made his way up onto the stage.

"Oh My God, Adam" Kurt said as he walk over to him to try and smooth things out.

Rachel walked over to the rest of the group while Santana stayed with Sam and Blaine.

"So Trouty, you finally decided to use those lips for what they were really meant for?"

Before the boys could say anything both of their phones went off indicating they had a text message. It was from Mr. Schue telling them that the conference call he was on was going to take longer than he thought. He asked his two co-captains to let everyone know they could leave, but to be at the school at 9:00 sharp to rehearse.

Blaine and Sam let the glee club know and everyone left. Rachel left with Santana and Brittany, leaving Blaine, Sam, Kurt and Adam.

"Are you ready to go?" Adam asked Kurt.

"Yes, I'm ready." Kurt turned to Sam wanted a ride. That way Blaine won't have to go out of his way to take Sam home. What Kurt really wanted was to get Sam home so he could question him some more about this thing with him and Blaine.

"Thanks Kurt, but I'm staying over Blaine's house this weekend. That's why I wasn't here when you got here. I drove home to get my stuff and to let Carol and Burt know that I won't be home this weekend." Turning to Blaine Sam asked, "You ready to get out of here?"

"Yes, let's go please. I'm so ready to go home."

They said good-bye to Kurt and Adam, then linking hands they headed out. Kurt watched still not sure how he felt about the two of the being together. He knew he had to except the fact that Blaine has moved on and was happy. Possibly happier now then he was when he was with Kurt.

The End


End file.
